


teacher's detention

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Bondage, Chess, Cock Rings, Coming on Someone, Dry Orgasm, Exhibitionism, FE3H Kinkmeme, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Punishment, Science Experiments, Spreader Bars, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Train Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Byleth does not have a good day. (Or he has a very good day, it's up to you.)Fill:Byleth fails a mission, and Rhea punishes him by putting him in a pillory-esque thing and letting the male students have their way with him. He has a spell cast on him that either prevents him from cumming and the stimulation without being able to orgasm makes his dick hurt, or makes him super sensitive and able to cum countless times in a row and the oversensitivity makes his dick hurt.Although he doesn't want to be accepts it since it IS a punishment. Eventually the humiliation and the degrading insults and jeers get to him and he ends up going full cockslut mode.I want Claude, Dimitri, and Yuri to get a turn at least. I don't care about whoever else although I'd prefer if it wasn't any of the underage characters but if you really want to them then go for it.+Dimitri jerks Byleth off trying to be nice not realizing he's hurting his professor, Yuri knows it hurts him but jerks him off anyways, Claude knows as well but does so just because he wants to.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/My Unit | Byleth, Claude von Riegan/Hubert von Vestra/My Unit | Byleth, Dedue Molinaro/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Hanneman von Essar/My Unit | Byleth, Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Alois Rangeld, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Gilbert Pronislav, My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme, anonymous





	teacher's detention

Byleth had expected to be punished. He had expected for his little romp underground in Abyss to not go unnoticed by Rhea. He thought he was prepared for whatever the Archbishop would give him.

That was before he was tied to the post at the crack of dawn.

Rhea herself forcefully dragged him out of bed, stripped him to his briefs, and tied his arms to the top of the post above him. He was shivering in the cool air, and realized that he was barely able to put his feet flat on the ground, his legs forced apart by the spear his ankles were tied to.

He looked up at Rhea with so many questions in his mind. 

“This is the more useful punishment.” Rhea says, all business as she works on tying down the spear so that he can’t move his feet and legs. “Over the years, I find that the male knights respond better under the influence of their peers. So, you’ll remain here until the sun comes up tomorrow morning.”

She waves her hand, mumbling an incantation under her breath, and Byleth suddenly feels full and well-rested. He blushed as his dick started to stir, although he wasn’t hard yet. 

“Now.” Rhea says, taking a step back and rubbing her hands together. “Let me tell you about how your day is going to go. Your classes will not be in session for the day. You will not leave here for the day. You will not need water, food, or the bathroom all day. As far as the female populace of Garreg Mach will know, you are sick in your room. Only I and the men will be able to see you out here.”

Byleth raised an eyebrow. A punishment on hazing. Lovely.

“You will be up for public use for the men of the monastery. Do you accept this as your punishment?”

That changed a few things. Byleth wasn’t completely socially inept, he knew what “public use” meant. He didn’t necessarily like the punishment, but that’s the point of a punishment, isn’t it? He nodded.

“Good.” Rhea said, and she casted another spell. “The second part of your punishment revolves around your greed. You must learn that too much of a good thing is bad, and that the Goddess and her followers work in moderation. I bid you a good day.”

And with the last part of her speech, Rhea turned and started walking away, leaving Byleth tied up on display next to his room.

* * *

Sylvain was the first person to see him, and he smiled. “Wow, you’re in a pretty sticky situation, Professor.”

Byleth glared at him.

“Hey,” Sylvain held his hands up. “I don’t know why you’re like this, but I guess this has to do with the letter I got this morning.” The redhead looked down and whistled. “That’s a pretty nice package. Mind if I see the goods?”

Byleth tried to shrug. It didn’t really work out, so he nodded. Sylvain looked excited as he approached the professor and pulled down the waistband, releasing his dick. Byleth let out a gasp as the cold air hit his dick, lightly shivering as he situated himself.

“Wow.” Sylvain muttered as he took in Byleth’s veiny cock. It woke up and got hard in his sights. “You’re really pent up there Professor.” Byleth let out another gasp as Sylvain suddenly wrapped his hand around the throbbing member. “Let me help you with that.”

Byleth’s morning starts with a masterful handjob from the monastery’s playboy. Sylvain’s nice enough to not have the professor come on himself. He even pulls his briefs back up when he’s done. Byleth smiles at the gesture, happy that Sylvain is thinking about others for once.

* * *

Sylvain Jose Gautier is a dastard, Byleth decides as he sees the redhead walk back up to the professor. This time, he’s brought the rest of the Blue Lion boys.

Byleth isn’t necessarily ashamed about being half-naked. He’s changed in front of them before, and besides, he and Dedue would agree that the brawler kit didn’t hide much. But still, the sheer fact that it was a punishment left the mercenary lightly blushing as his students looked him over.

Luckily for him, the allure seems to vanish pretty quickly. Dedue simply shakes his head and walks away. Felix scowls and marches over to the training grounds. Sylvain follows him like a lovesick puppy. Ashe asks him questions about how he trains, how it’s like being a mercenary, and how long it took for him to develop his muscles before he runs off. 

Dimitri still seems to be shell shocked at the sight of him, and Byleth unconsciously tries to curl in on himself. It wakes Dimitri up and he’s suddenly at Byleth’s side. “Is it bad to say that you look nice right now?”

Byleth nods his head. He would like to think that he looks nice on most days. This can be one of them.

Dimitri sighs. “Good. You know, Sylvain was saying a funny story on the way down-” The prince’s voice cut off, and Byleth looked over to see a stricken look on his face. Byleth followed his eyes and sighed when he realized that the prince was looking at his half hard dick. “Ah,” Dimitri said, “So it is true.”

Byleth nodded.

Dimitri seemed to steel himself. “Would you like help with it?”

Byleth’s blush returned. It was starting to become a nuisance. He nodded again.

That seemed to calm Dimitri as he started pulling down the waistband. Byleth groaned as the prince started jerking him off. His technique wasn’t as refined as Sylvain’s but Byleth wasn’t complaining. He came with a grunt, body shaking after the second orgasm of the day. He hears Dimitri let out a shocked shriek and opens his eyes to see his cum in Dimitri’s hand.

Byleth was embarrassed as he looked at a point over the prince’s shoulder. He can ignore this. It’s fine. Dimitri is level headed enough to ignore this.

Dimitri brings his hand up to his mouth and licks his fingers clean. “Not bad.” He says, as if Byleth’s whole body isn’t blushing red at the sight of that. He pulls up Byleth’s underwear. “If that’s constantly happening, I can help you whenever I come through the area.”

Byleth finds himself nodding at the thought of that. He’s still thinking about the visual of the prince of Faerghus willingly eating his cum.

* * *

Seteth is business like as he jerks Byleth off. Byleth cums with a groan, and that’s all there is to the matter. Seteth mutters to himself that he needs to tell Cyril to stay inside today.

* * *

The Golden Deer and the Black Eagles come upon him next. Caspar and Raphael are busy pinching his muscles, congratulating him on whatever he does to stay fit. Ignatz and Raphael are busy sputtering about the entire situation. Ferdinand’s eyes are dancing, taking in every inch of Byleth as he circled around the post.

The entire situation is already bad, but the looks on Claude, Hubert, and Linhardt’s faces practically spell trouble. Byleth realizes that Seteth didn’t pull up his briefs after jerking him off and his cock stands straight up when he’s aware that it’s completely in the open.

Sylvain worms his way into the group and smirks as he talks about how he brought Byleth to an orgasm earlier. Ferdinand is curious, and the groping of Caspar and Raphael don’t really help him as he’s forced to cum in front of the rest of the Officer Academy students.

* * *

It’s as Alois is fingering him that Byleth realizes that his dick is starting to hurt a bit from all of the attention he’s gotten this morning. It somewhat cuts into the pleasure that he gets from his next orgasm, but it’s still enjoyable.

* * *

Byleth’s battalion takes the day off to tease their leader. Many hands tease his nipples, fingers brush up against his cock, and the groan of pain Byleth lets out makes them think that he’s being pleasured by it. The orgasm he gets from the finger rubbing against his prostate has him shaking and moaning.

They pull up his briefs, and the sensation of fabric on his dick nearly causes him to blow another painful load.

It’s barely lunch.

* * *

Dimitri jerks the both of them off during lunch, going quicker whenever Byleth lets out a pained moan. Byleth starts to feel boneless, but his shoulders don’t ache whenever he forces his arms to carry the brunt of his weight.

Byleth cums into Dimitri’s hand again, and is one hundred percent prepared for the prince to follow along with him. But when Dimitri cums, he cums onto Byleth by accident, painting his abs with white.

The prince doesn’t seem to mind the sight of Byleth wearing his cum as he brings his hands up to his lips. Byleth is still squirming, trying to deal with the grand stimulation of his last orgasm. He’s so embarrassed whenever he looks down and sees the prince’s cum dribbling in between his abs, a thick, white, treasure trail.

Sylvain wolf-whistles at him when he passes, and Byleth blushes as he feels himself get hard again.

* * *

Claude and Hubert are back, and between them, they carry a table, two chairs, and a chess set. They set it up right in front of Byleth, so that the table and board are in between them and they sit on either side of the mercenary.

“So Teach,” Claude says, making the opening move, “Hubie and I thought that it must be hella boring to just stand here all day.”

Byleth rolled his eyes. Both of them knew damn well what was going on, he caught glimpses of men near the dormitories watching him in between all of the pleasure he had received today.

“So we wanted to just play a game of chess and entertain you.” Hubert drawls, playing back in kind. “We’re playing mostly normal rules, but with a few twists.” The mage stares directly at Byleth as Claude plays. “Care to ask what they are?”

He’s apprehensive about it, but Byleth nods anyway.

“It’s simple, Teach.” Claude says, both players looking at the board and playing at a decent speed now. “When one of us takes a piece-”

Hubert moved his pawn to capture Claude’s.

“They get one free tug.”

Hubert’s hand curled around Byleth’s dick and stroked him once. Byleth let out a yelp, practically wiggling his hips forward to see if he could get any more friction despite the pain it was causing him. Hubert grinned. “It seems as if the professor needs a few more helping hands.” He says, looking back at the board. “Claude, if you would please.”

Claude smiled as he captured the black pawn. “I would.” The smirk on his grin was nearly predatory as he ran the tips of his fingers down Byleth’s length. Both students smirked at the groan this gave them.

Byleth found himself in hell for an entire chess game. There were moments when it was bloody warfare, and he would inch closer and closer to another painful orgasm with each stroke they gave him. At other times, the times when he was just on the edge and pain and pleasure were the same letters of different words, the two combatants held a ceasefire, teasing each other with risky plays that they knew the other would ignore. Byleth wasn’t stupid, the board was right under his nose. He could see that Claude and Hubert were just shuffling around the same 10 pieces so that he could suffer under the weight of his dick.

At this point, he started to understand what Rhea was talking about when she said too much of a good thing is bad.

Byleth lets out a moan as he’s pulled out his thoughts by Claude. There is a smirk on the archer’s face as he turns back to his opponent. “Your turn, Hubie.”

Hubert scowls. Byleth looks down at the board, barely able to focus and understand where every piece is. It’s a testament to his concentration that he can focus at all with the state that he’s in, forcefully holding himself back from thrusting into the air again. Byleth looks up from the table and sees that he’s gathered a crowd. Ashe and Caspar look enamored as they stare at him, Felix watches with an air of curiosity, Sylvain is talking to Dedue about the potential moves that the players could make while they both glance at Byleth’s cock every now and then. Ferdinand and Lorenz are gossiping in the corner, their teatime moved just to keep an eye on Byleth. Raphael and Linhardt aren’t here, probably due to food and sleep, but Ignatz is sketching something on his notepad. Byleth feels himself grow harder when Ignatz looks up, studies him for a moment, and then erases something.

Hubert strokes him and Byleth lets out what is definitely the filthiest moan of the day. The idea of being a pawn outside of the chess game, of being entertainment and gossip and a talking point while he’s tied up and made to cum over and over makes him feel like he’s about to cum again. The two players stroke him a few more times before Claude resigns, and Sylvain is congratulating Hubert on his risky gambit. Both players shake hands (it doesn’t escape Byleth’s notice that they shake with the same hands that have been fondling him all game) and Hubert faces the professor with a smirk on his face. “I believe it’s time that we tell you the second twist.”

Claude shrugs. “Sorry Teach, I tried to win. Hubes has had his eye on you ever since you did the splits to dodge his spell.”

“As if you aren’t any better, Riegan.” Hubert says calmly, standing up and stretching his arms. “You’ve been wanting the professor ever since he did a backflip to avoid your arrow.”

The crowd, which has grown over the course of the game, seems to get what’s about to happen. Hubert simply walks behind Byleth. “Riegan and I made a wager,” he whispered into Byleth’s ear. “Whoever lost, would have to be taken by you.”

Byleth’s dick twitched as Claude pulled the table out a bit and pulled down his pants, exposing himself to him. With a start, he realized that over the course of the game, the two had been smearing lube onto his dick to make it easier for him to enter the heir’s hole.

Hubert’s hands were on his waist now. “Whoever won?” He asked rhetorically, and the smirk colored his voice in a way that caused Byleth to shiver. “Well, whoever won gets to take you. And it looks like-” he thrusted into Byleth and Byleth saw stars, moaning in ecstasy. “I’m the winner.”

Claude eased himself onto Byleth’s dick as Hubert started a slow rhythm, the two of them working together to continue to prolong Byleth’s climax. Byleth felt himself turn to jelly between the two men, babbling pleads and demands to cum. His pleads were cut short when someone pinched his nipple. “I’m glad you’re talking, Teach-”

“But please, do not be greedy. You may cum soon.”

The two continued to fuck Byleth, and the mercenary was barely able to keep his eyes open at that point. The crowd looked very interested now, deathly quiet as Byleth made all the sounds that weren’t the percussive skin on skin contact. Hubert pulled his head back by his hair and licked his neck to force Byleth to moan. Claude ran his fingers over Byleth’s chest to force him to whimper. Byleth groaned at Hubert’s length moving inside of him and gasped when Claude pulled himself nearly all the way off his dick before plunging it back into the tight heat.

Claude came first, his cum painting Byleth chest and face. As he pulled himself off of Byleth’s dick, he grinned. Byleth cursed him holding the base of his dick so he couldn’t come too.

Hubert filled Byleth up when he came. Byleth blushed at the feeling of the warm liquid inside of him, realizing that the crowd would probably have a good view to see the string of cum connected to Hubert’s dick as he pulled out.

Claude let go of Byleth’s dick, and a guttural scream left the professor's throat when he realized he wasn’t teetering on the edge of an orgasm anymore. He thrusted into the air and only received the fleeting sensation of his dick hitting his stomach for his troubles, not enough for him to get off on. “Please!” he cried, starting to tear up, “Let me cum!”

Sylvain grinned, pushing past Dimitri and Felix with a deck of cards in his hands. “Who wants the play Merchant’s Road? Three rounds, the winner gets to jerk the professor off.”

* * *

In the end, all thirty something men in the crowd wanted to play, so they switched to Last Knight Standing. Dedue won, and as soon as he put the winning hand down, he got up and walked over to the professor, grabbing the small jug of lube that Hubert and Claude had managed to sneak with them. He quickly lubed himself up and sunk into the professor’s hole, his dick longer and slightly thicker than Hubert’s.

He and Byleth fell into a rhythm almost immediately, and Dedue even lightly stroked Byleth as he fucked him. Dedue pulled out and came on Byleth’s back, with the crowd gasping and at the sight. He then forced Byleth to cum on himself pointing his dick upwards as Byleth came with a shout. The warmth of the cum went quickly, and Byleth shivered as he felt the liquid slowly covering every inch of him, even some of Hubert’s dribbling out of his hole and down the inside of his leg.

Looking out into the crowd, he saw a lot of bulging pants and awkward walks as the crowd started to disperse, the time for afternoon seminars approaching quickly. Even worse, he saw Jeralt in the back looking at him with concern as Alois pulled him away for a knight’s meeting.

Byleth felt his cheeks grow hot and his dick start to rise again.

* * *

Linhardt and Hanneman take the opportunity of afternoon seminars to do some tests. Byleth allows them to catch some of the semen on his front, warning them that some of Claude’s could be there too. Hanneman jerks him off a couple times much to his enjoyment and pain, and Linhardt’s fingers are long and dextrous enough to bring him to orgasm alone.

This puts an idea in Hanneman’s head, and he pulls out another bottle, opening it and placing Byleth’s dick inside of it. He tells Linhardt to focus on trying to find Byleth’s prostate so they can get a clean sample of his DNA, and by the time he finishes the sentence, By;eth is practically screaming as Linhardt teases the hell out of his prostate. The mercenary feels like every single nerve ending in his dick is both on fire and being controlled by Linhardt’s finger, and he cums yet again, somehow not cumming dry even after the numerous orgasms of the day.

Both crestologist and crestologist-in-training thank him for his hard work. Byleth lets out a weak sigh as a welcome.

* * *

Gilbert just fucks him. It’s honestly not even that good, but the extra eyes of some Kingdom knights makes it worthwhile for Byleth.

* * *

Dimitri’s third handjob session leaves Byleth wanting more. Dimitri tries everything that he knows: changing speeds, rotating his wrist, playing with the head of his dick, hell, even giving him a blowjob.

It’s been a whole day of him being pleasured, so everything that Dimitri does is just barely able to get him to cum now.

* * *

Byleth takes a break when night falls. His dick is tucked back into his briefs after a sad handjob from a random monk, and Byleth just stands there, expecting to just simply do nothing until the sun rises.

He hears the entrance to Abyss open and isn’t too surprised when Yuri and Balthus are in front of him. “Hey stranger,” Balthus says, running his hands down Byleth’s side. “You look interesting.”

Byleth smirks. Yuri catches it. “You know,” the trickster says, “the last guy who had the punishment had something else with it.”

“Oh yeah.” Balthus says, blushing. “It was a pretty fun time. But-” Balthus’ fingers scissored Byleth open, and the night air rushed into his hole as Balthus took a look. “All I see in here is some guy’s cum instead of-”

“Hey B, let’s not reveal all of our secrets before we put them to use.” Yuri cuts in, also walking behind Byleth. The mercenary tried to crane his neck, but Balthus stopped him, holding his head still. 

“You’re gonna want to be still for this.” he warned.

“The first part isn't so bad, Balthus. Stop scaring the man.” Yuri jokes, reaching around Byleth to casually rub circles around his nipples. “I just need these to get harder… There.” Byleth was panting as his nipples proudly stood up. He keened as Yuri attached silver clips to them and hung a chain from each nipple, the swinging weight constantly teasing him.

Balthus chuckled. “It’s not the first part I remember the most, Yuri.”

“Eh, you’re right.” Yuri agreed as he started stroking Byleth. “The next toy usually gets people.”

“Sure as hell does.” Balthus said, whispering to Byleth as he kept the man’s head up so that he couldn’t see what would happen next. This resulted in a gasp as Byleth felt cold steel slide down his dick, his balls being squeezed through the ring so it could rest behind them at the base of his dick. It tightened and Byleth’s hips jerked at the feeling. There was an unusual heft in the ring before Byleth felt a steel bulb enter his ass, lovingly lubricated to enter smoothly. As it bottomed out inside of him, he felt the bar of steel that connected the plug to the ring, and understood that even if his hand were free, it would be very difficult for him to get either the ring off or the plug out by himself. He groaned as Yuri gave the bar a tug, the bulb grazing his prostate.

“It’s in.” Yuri announced, walking around to the front. He mockingly planted a kiss on Byleth’s cheek. “Ready for the main event?”

Balthus lightly pulled a chain, causing Byleth to squirm. “You know he isn’t.”

“I know.” Yuri said, snapping his fingers. Byleth squirmed even harder as all of the metal started to vibrate. “But it’s fun to watch.”

Byleth humped the air as he tried to deal with the buzzing toys on and in him. The chains and clips on his nipples constantly sent sparks through his system. His hips felt forced to move by the ring and the bulb, the ring constantly keeping him hard. As he thrusted forward, he felt his walls close around the bulb, forcing him to experience even more of the vibrations. As he pulled back, the buzzing grew lighter and a bit of the night air flew into his ass and caused him to jump and thrust forward again. He practically fucked himself on the bulb, and moaned and groaned in frustration when he realized he couldn’t cum.

Balthus patted the inside of his thigh, laughing as Byleth squirmed. “Yeah, I know how it feels.” He said, rubbing the bulge in his pants. “But hey, at least you only have to deal with this all night. I had to walk around with all this stuff for at least 3 days.”

“It was a week.” Yuri corrected him, watching Byleth as his eyes widened in horror. He lovingly stroked the man’s dick for a few seconds before he let go, blowing him a kiss as the mercenary groaned and cursed at him. “Au revoir, Byleth. Let me know how the night goes.”

Byleth had his first dry orgasm as Yuri and Balthus went back down into Abyss. Tears started running down his face as the pain and pleasure started to mount again.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

“Well, have you learned your lesson?” Rhea asked. She rolled her eyes when the only answer she got was a long, drawn out moan. She looked at the professor, noting the sheer amount of dried cum all over his body. His briefs were cut off him at some point during the day, strewn on the ground beside him. She noted with a hint of glee that Yuri and Balthus had followed her instructions, attaching the instruments to Byleth and leaving him and his barely purple cock without release from pleasure.

She thinks that his punishment has taught him a few things. She snaps her fingers, and all of the metallic toys vanish, leaving Byleth panting and whimpering. Somehow, the men never cum after this, their minds mentally stopping them from orgasm until they feel a different sensation, and if she timed her visit right-

Byleth came as a strong breeze blew over him. Rhea quickly silenced the man, not wanting anyone in the monastery to be aware that his punishment was up. It took a long time for the orgasm to fade away, Byleth still dribbling cum as his hips slowly stopped jerking. Rhea shook her head as the man started to fall asleep. This happens every time.

With a wave of her hand, she sent the mercenary away to a private bath where Seteth could help him clean up when he came to. The post, spear, and ropes vanished, the scene cleaned itself up, and the briefs were cleaned before they were also sent to Seteth to be mended.

Rhea just clapped her hands together and continued her stroll along the dormitories. She waved at Mercedes as the young woman walked out of her room.

“Good morning, Lady Rhea.” Mercedes said. “Is the professor still sick?”

“I sent him to Seteth’s private chambers.” Rhea said, smiling at the priest. “He actually identified the sickness as a rare one from his childhood. Byleth should make a full recovery in a few days under his care.”

She wasn’t lying. When Alois had undergone his punishment, it took a whole week for him to be back on the field. Or maybe that was because he and Jeralt were sharing a room as he recovered.


End file.
